Avengers 368
Summary Volume: 1 Issue: 368 Month: November Year: 1993 Pages: 22 Credits Editor in Chief: Tom DeFalco Editors: Ralph Macchio Cover Artists: Steve Epting Writers: Bob Harras Pencilers: Steve Epting Inkers: Tom Palmer Colourists: Tom Palmer Letterers: Bill Oakley Synopsis "Family Legacy" Fabian Cortez sits atop a burning building on the city of Hammer Bay, Genosha while it burns. He holds Quicksilver and Crystal's daughter, Luna. He says that he hopes that her parents and especially her grandfather, Magneto will show up to save her. Val Cooper works with Henry Peter Gyrich and Nick Fury to create a plan to try to deal with the state of Genosha since the mutates are rebelling violently and burning the city. They feel that the Avengers will try to get into Genosha and feel that they should contain them rather than letting them help out there, feeling that they will only worsen tensions between humans and mutants there. The Avengers gather in Washington, D.C., where they meet with the West Coast Avengers and Avengers themselves are told that they are basically not to go to Genosha to stop the violence. The team begins to speak against Nick Fury and they are told that Fabian Cortez is trying to make a "statement". Crystal realizes that this means he must have Luna. She runs and finds Luna with her babysitter. She picks her up and her eyes glow. Crystal lets go of the intruder and it transforms into Mutate 682. This mutant then blows itself up for its country to try to stop the Avengers. Meanwhile, U.S. Agent and Gyrich head to the X-Mansion along with Jenny Ransome and Philip Moreau. They seek Professor X and Beast's help in going to Genosha to try to contain the violence. Beast is also told that Trish Tilby is in Genosha covering the story firsthand. Quicksilver trains with the rest of the X-Men. Professor X tells them that they are to rendezvous in Genosha in twelve hours. In Washington, the Avengers recover from the blast by the bomber. Crystal and others are furious that Luna is being used in Cortez's manipulations. They start to head to their Quinjet and Nick Fury tells them that they cannot leave and suddenly U.N. soldiers and Mandroids appear and tell them they are under house arrest. Professor X, Gyrich, and the others head out by jet to Genosha. While trying to come up with diplomatic plans, they intercept a broadcast by Trish Tilby in Genosha. They see that Fabian Cortez has crowned himself "Head of State" and sits with Luna on his lap. He says that humans, like Luna, must suffer for their transgressions against mutants. He says the humans in Genosha have until dawn of the next day to lay down their arms or he will begin killing all humans in the city. Characters 'FEATURED CHARACTER(S):' *Avengers **Captain America **Crystal **Black Widow **Hercules **Black Knight **Sersi *Avengers West Coast **Scarlet Witch **Vision **Dr. Pym **US Agent **James Rhodes **Hawkeye **Spider-Woman 'VILLIANS:' *Fabian Cortez *Mutate 682 - posing as Luna 'SUPPORTING CHARACTERS:' *X-Men **Professor X **Beast **Rogue **Bishop **Iceman **Storm **Gambit **Cyclops **Jean Grey *Quicksilver *Nick Fury 'OTHER CHARACTERS:' *Luna *Valerie Cooper *Henry Peter Gyrich *Marilla *Jenny Ransome *Philip Moreau *Trish Tilby Locations * Hammer Bay, Genosha * Washington, D.C. * Avengers Mansion, New York * X-Mansion, New York Items Vehicles Notes * Part 1 of 5 of "Bloodties" crossover event Flashbacks Trivia Recommended Readings *Avengers #350 - Professor X tells Crystal that he fears Luna will be used to make a "statement" *X-Men #25 - X-Men battle Magneto and the Acolytes on Avalon Related Articles External Links References Category:Comics Category:1993 Category:1993, November